The Second Generation!
by CMN
Summary: Its all about the second generation!Phoebe and Coop are not together it's Phoebe and Cole.Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction Of Second Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed

Piper and Leo's kids:

Wyatt Halliwell – 25 (Has powers as shown on TV)

Played by Wes Ramsey.Witch/Whitelighter.

Chris Halliwell – 23 (Powers as shown on TV

including elder bolts and healing).Played by Drew Fuller

Witch/Elder.

Melinda Halliwell – 19

Powers: Molecular Combustion, Levitation and Deflection.

Played by Vanessa Hudgens.

Witch.

Phoebe and Cole's kids:

Phoenix Halliwell – 23

Powers: Shimmering, Energy balls, Molecular Immobilization and Projection.

Played by Natalie Imbruglia.

Witch/Demon.

Prue Halliwell – 20

Powers: Shimmering, Fireballs and Empathy.

Played by Natalie Portman.

Witch/Demon.

Parker Halliwell – 16

Powers: Shimmering, Premonitions and Astral Projection.

Played by Anne Hathaway.

Witch/Demon.

Paige and Henry's kids:

Henry JR – 17

Powers: Orbing, Healing, Sensing and Telekinetic Orbing.

Played by Jared Padalecki.

Witch/Whitelighter.

Penny – 14

Powers: Orbing and Conjuration.

Played by Jamie Lynn Spears.

Witch/Whitlighter.

Poppy – 14

Powers: Orbing and Telekinetic.

Played by Jamie Lynn Spears.

Witch/Whitelighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

It was a busy Sunday afternoon in the Halliwell Manor, as every Sunday was. The whole family would gather Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Henry and their children. Though most of their children were grown adults now. It was sometimes a little cramped with everyone but they always found a way. Wyatt, Chris and Phoenix were watching TV as they usual hung out together. Wyatt kept orbing the remote control away from his younger sibling and cousin and of course Chris kept orbing it back. And this would go on for a good while as it did every Sunday.

Melinda was helping Piper prepare dinner as she always did. She had inherited the gift of cooking and she loved it. She also helped her mom in her restaurant. Melinda was one of the chefs there (when she didn't have school of course).

Henry was watching his two younger sisters to keep them out of trouble. This was no easy task. Blink and they could disappear. Though his mom had said she would pay him to watch them since he had refused the first few times he had been asked. He had asked his mom if he could just tie the brats to chairs but she had shook her head, smiled and simply said a firm no. He had also to keep them away from sugar as they would go hyper. And the adults (except Piper) were all sitting in the dining room talking.

'Give the remote Wyatt!' A shout came from the living room. 'No! I want to watch this now go away!' Demanded a very annoyed Wyatt. 'I want to watch football Wyatt' Said Chris Halliwell. 'Ugh! Football I don't want to watch that!' Phoenix replied disgusted. 'I want to watch Animal Planet and see all the cute animals.' Not many 23 year olds would say cute but Phoenix always did. This is cute that is soooooooo cute and blah blah blah blah. Or awwwwwwwwwww followed by that's so cute. Chris chuckled at the thought.

During the fight Phoenix thought about when Chris got his first pet it was a goldfish he got when he was 4 but a demon had accidentally blown the goldfish up during an attack at the Manor. When the demon had been aiming to hit Aunt Piper.Phoenix had been told by her mother that day and to be very nice to Chris as he was very upset. Then when Chris was 8 he got another goldfish but it had the same fate. Chris was so upset he didn't want to get any other animals. He wanted to spare himself the pain. So after those two incidents mom wouldn't let Phoenix have a pet. Though she begged and begged her mom and dad but it didn't work. Chris shouting snapped her out her thoughts. 'Football!' She heard Chris shout and Wyatt shout back. 'Guys'! Phoenix yelled over the noise. 'You're giving me a headache'! She closed her eyes and flung her hands out as if to freeze them. (Though she knew it wouldn't work as it was only worked on Demons, Warlocks and Whitelighters.)The shouting suddenly stopped and Phoenix opening her eyes. To see her two cousins frozen. 'COOL!!!!!!!' She yelled. She then blushed embarrassed from her outburst. My powers must be growing she thought. She then debated whether to tell her parents but she didn't know how long her two cousins would be frozen for and she didn't fight for a half an hour for the TV just so Wyatt or Chris could unfreeze and get to watch what they wanted. So she snatched the remote from Wyatt's hand and stuck her tongue out at him and switched the channel over to animal planet. 'Awwwwwwwwwww'. She said and smiled at the really cute baby bear.

So what do you think? I have a few changes I have to tell you. Penny and Poppy (the twins) are Jamie Lynn Spears with brown hair. The Chris has healing instead of invisibility or do you want me to keep his invisibility and get rid of healing. Your choice. And I almost forgot the half Manticore. His name is Andrew. His powers are shimmering, could any one tell what other powers manticore's have? Please review!!!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed.

Before we get started I would just like to say I know I left Prue and Parker out of the last chapter sorry about that it just slipped my mind. What powers do Manticore's have besides shimmering? Don't mean to nag but just need to know because I want to add the character as soon as possible. Anyway on with the story oh and one more thing I know that freezing should only be able to freeze evil beings but I thought I would let her be able to freeze Witches even though there's no real use but anyway on with the show…….:)

I let you go and you'll go straight for the sugar than you'll annoyed everyone including me! 'So does moms know were tied to chairs?' Poppy asked. 'Well not really…..Henry mumbled. 'Oh really' Poppy said with a devious look on her face. Henry eyes grew wide he shook his head. 'If you don't say anything I'll give you sugar'. 'You like sugar!' His eyes begging with his two younger siblings. 'Sorry'. Poppy said a smile appearing she took one big breath and said.

'MOM!' Paige raced in to the room followed by Phoebe and asked franticly 'Where's the demon?' Her heart beating a mile a minute thinking her daughters were hurt. Her eyes scanning the room until they rested on her twins tied to chairs and Henry standing beside them. 'Penny! Poppy!' Paige said. Looking up at her oldest Henry she asked 'Why are the girls tied to chairs? Her voice shaky trying to keep her temper under control. Henry didn't answer avoiding his mother's piercing gaze. 'Henry?' Paige asked a little louder. 'Ok I tied them to the chair but there so hard to look after! They started running around and _singing I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_. 'So I had to tie them to a chair and even then they found another way to annoy me by talking and talking I had a headache after it all!' Henry said. 'Still that is no reason to tie them to a chair even if they drive you nuts! 'I'm afraid you will not be getting your money now Henry.' Paige stated. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!Mom!!!!!!!!Come on!!!!!!!' Henry pleaded. 'No Henry discussion over. Now go find your cousins dinner is almost ready.' Paige replied. Henry sighed 'Fine.' And went towards the sitting room while Paige untied the twins. He stopped before reaching the sitting room and called for Parker (Phoebe's youngest) A few minutes later and Parker appeared. 'What's up?' She asked. 'Mom told me to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Henry said. 'How's Prue?' Henry asked. (As she had been sick for the last couple days and Phoebe hadn't wanted to leave her at home by herself incase a demon attacked though Phoebe had wanted to go to Sunday dinner. So Prue was resting in Melinda's room). 'She's better'. Parker said gently. 'Though disappointed that she won't be able to have Aunt Piper's great dinner. Parker replied with a smile. Henry Chuckled. 'Well better get the rest, see you at dinner. 'Ya.' Parker nodded shimmering to the dining room. Henry then proceeded to the sitting room to get his cousins excepting to hear shouting he covered his hears though when no such thing happened and no shouting was heard he took his hands from his ears to see his two cousins frozen and the other watching TV.

Phoenix turned around when she heard footsteps and saw her cousin standing in the doorway staring at her. 'Hey cuz, what's up?' Phoenix asked calmly. 'What's up is my two cousins are frozen on the couch. 'Could you explain why that is?' Henry asked. 'I froze them I don't know how. I just got mad, flung my hands out and they froze. 'My powers must have grown.' She mused. 'Though how is being able to freeze good witches helpful?' Henry questioned. Phoenix shrugged and replied 'I don't know.' 'When will they unfreeze?' Henry asked. 'Probably in a few minutes I guess they have been frozen for 6 minutes so probably any minute.' And just as Phoenix said that her cousins unfroze. 'Give it – Chris stopped when he realized Wyatt no longer had the remote. Come on guys dinner you don't want to be late!' Phoenix said so they wouldn't ask questions (Hopefully).And they didn't. Phoenix told Henry not to say anything so he didn't. He didn't want to make Phoenix angry and so they all sat down at the table for dinner. Though the peace wouldn't last long………………………….

When during dinner dark orbs appeared and everyone turned to see the person and they all gasped. 'Wyatt' they all said in unison. And Wyatt turned to see a version of him with a goatee, long beard and black clothes. A twin Wyatt everyone was confused except the charmed ones and the husband's who knew exactly what was going on.

A few more things Cole has powers as he became a mortal after Parker was born. Leo has no powers either as he gave his powers up when Melinda was born.


End file.
